Rise of the Titans
by HarryPottercankissmyarse
Summary: North sent Jack to join the Teen heroes for the weekends. But after gaining trust, the worst villian shall rise again. Any guesses on who?
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the GuardiansxTeen Titans

**A/N: ****I dedicate this chapter to all the children killed in the Newtown, Connecticut Elementary School Shooting: Charlotte Bacon, Daniel Barden, Olivia Endel, Josephine Gay, Ana M. Marquez-Greene, Dylan Hockley, Madeleine F. Hsu, Catherine V. Hubbard, Chase Kowalski, Jesse Lewis, James Mattioli, Grace McDonell, Emilie Parker, Jack Pinto, Noah Pozner, Caroline Previdi, Jessica Rekos, Avielle Richman, Benjamin Wheeler, and Allison N. Wyatt. All these kids were either six or seven... I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the six adults killed: Rachel Davino, Dawn Hochsprung, Anne Marie Murphy, Lauren Russeau, Mary Sherlach, and Victoria Soto. Many of these brave women stood in the face of danger, even giving their own lives so that their students could survive. May they forever be honored as the heroes they are.**

**Serious stuff aside, this is also a Christmas update, even though it's a still seven days away. **

Chapter One-Jacks pov

I found that there are more villains than Pitch that we deal with. I found out when The Teen Titans formed and North sent me there to stay every weekend.

"The Teen Titans?" I asked. It has been a year since I became a Guardian. "Who are they?"

"They're the new super team, Frostbite." Bunnymund said. North nodded, grinning.

"It is perfect for you." North said. I sighed. I have only been in the parts of America that doesn't have any superheroes. They were new to me.

"Fine, beats staying with the Kangaroo." I smirked as Bunnymund scowled.

The next morning, I left to Jump City. I used North's snow globe to teleport to the Titans Tower.

"Dude!" A green boy stumbled back when I appeared. "Who are you?"

"Jack Frost, we got your email." Robin came in from the hallway. I smirked.

"Yeah, so I'll be here only on the weekends. I have work on the other days." I informed them, leaning on my staff.

"Work?" Raven, a creepy girl, asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you do?"

"Not much. Just some snow days to make. Ya' know usual Guardian stuff." I said. Beast Boy smiled.

"You make snow days? That's awesome!" He said. I smiled. I am the Guardian of Fun.

"Yep. I-" I began. A annoying beeping noise began. "What is that?"

"The alarm. Titan's Go!" Robin demanded. Hmm…so demanding. It's annoying.

"The Hive Five." Robin growled.

"Hello, Titans." A girl with bubblegum pink hair said. I raised an eyebrow. "Who's the newbie?"

Good, she believes in me. I smiled.

"The 'newbie' can talk for himself, Bubblegum. Jack Frost." I said, floating a little. She scowled.

"Titans Go!" Again, that annoying battle cry. I rolled my eyes. We attacked the group of wierdos.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok, not my fault this time. My story got deleted, all my stories. Im sorry ill try to finish as soon as I can. Its just, I have to do this before school, ressess and lunch cuz I don't have a computer at home so yeah. Ill hopefully update by the fifteenth. Its my birthday that day X) just wait after that to kill me please? O_O I really want to turn fifteen. XD so yeah, sorry, double sorry and you all get cookies and birthday cake for being patient! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! sorry, this isnt a real chappie! i just want to give you guys a rundown on things!**

**1) I'm moving! been moving...anyway, I'm set to fly from Hawaii to Sacromento this friday! im spending three weeks with my parents, and i promise to write the stories while I'm at Dad's! but I'm gonna be uber busy, so i won't be able to write at Moms, and i won't be able to upload, cuz i willz have no internet! Sorry!**

**2) i need help! i need ideas for my teen titan storys...ALLZ OF THEM! so just pm me and i will be insainly grateful and thank you in the next chapter! sorry, but VERY bad case of writers block!**

**3) so...I AM SO SORRY! i need to take a break on Kidnapping of a Warlock! I'm going to rewrite it, cuz i found i write betta in Gwaine's POV. **

**4) I NEED OC'S! just send them in and i WILL NOT REGECT ANY! i will use all, but i need OC'S, so...*puppy eyes* pwease send them in?**

**5) if any of you want, you can ADOPT any story. i don't care which one, but i bit off more than I can chew here...sorry.**

**6) i just graduated 8th grade and high school starts soon. i don't know HOW hectic it will be, but I'll try to work on the stories, but keep in mind, I'm trying to join debate, track, mock trail and all that chiz...so please don't hate me for not updating!**

**7) i write stories on fictionpress . net, and I'd LOVE if you read some of it! the name is Resa Mae Branum**

**8) in continuation of numba 7, I'm working on a few original works. these stories are very important to me 'n all...so sorry. ALSO i will be putting experts of those stories at the end of the next two stories and I'd like to see how you like it, because their books I'm writing at the moment...**

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG LIST. DOUBLE SORRYS FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL THE FIFTEENTH OF AUGUST. **


End file.
